


New Tradiotions

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Traditions, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: It's Prompto's first Christmas! Well sort of, it's his best one anyway.





	New Tradiotions

Standing outside of Noctis’ door, Prompto wasn’t sure he had been this nervous the first time he came to visit. He had been friends with Noctis for a few years now, but this was the first time he had been invited for Christmas. It was a small thing, just the four of them, but he was still nervous. Prompto hadn’t really celebrated the holiday in years. Once he parents stopped being around regularly he gave up putting up the tree and decorations. He would leave them gifts on the table and some years they left something as well, normally just a card or a bit of money, but at least they were there right? 

Adjusting the bundle of gifts in his arms, Prompto knocked on the door. Noctis was his best friend and Gladiolus was awesome, if not a little intimidating at first. And this was the first Christmas he had with a boyfriend. Ignis had been nothing but patient and kind with him for all his flaws. It was, of course, Ignis who opened the door and helped Prompto carry the gifts inside.

The apartment was warm and smelled like cookies and cakes, as well as the evergreen that sat in the corner of Noctis’ living room. It sat, barren of embellishment, but there were opened boxes nearby, and Prompto was sure he saw tinsel peeking out of one of them. 

“Noctis forget to decorate the tree?” He asked with a chuckle, but it was cut short when three sets of eyes turned to him with a confused look. Blushing, he hid his face behind the gifts, before lean fingers wrapped around them, pulling them away.

“It has been a tradition that we decorate it together, we were simply waiting for you, dear.” With a shy smile, Prompto gave a small nod and accepted as Gladiolus offered him a glass of eggnog. Relaxing a bit as he sipped, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing as Gladiolus pulled out a large knot of lights. Places his glass down, Prompto made his way over, taking the lights from the larger man.

“Stop pulling on it, you’re just making it tighter.” Sitting down on the floor he leaned against the couch and started to work on the mess that was meant to be Christmas lights. Losing himself in the repetitive motion, he didn’t feel how the couch sunk behind him until he felt legs pressed gently against his sides. Looking up he saw Ignis looking down at him, smiling warmly. 

Smiling back he risked a quick glance around the room and saw Noctis and Gladiolus arguing about the proper way to put away decorations and who had taken down what last year. The image made him chuckle softly as he leaned back against Ignis knee. Tilting his chin up as Ignis leaned down, he enjoyed the soft kisses until he felt a pillow hit his chest.

“Come on guys! Don’t get mushy on us now,” Noctis laughed. Ignis sighed and leaned back with a small smile, simply shrugging his shoulders. Prompto, however, grabbed the pillow and flung it back at his friend, laughing.

“Don’t be jealous you don’t have someone to kiss under the mistletoe.”

“Dude, there’s not even any mistletoe in my apartment.” Gladiolus cleared his throat, causing everyone to look over to him, holding the aforementioned plant, at least a plastic version, over the prince’s head. Prompto ‘Ooohed’ while Ignis snickered at Noctis’ red face as he tried to stammer out that it was an ornament and didn’t count. Leaning down, Gladiolus pressed a kiss against the prince’s cheek, laughing as he tossed the mistletoe back into the box he pulled it from.

The apartment erupted into laughter as Noctis ‘defended his honor’ trying, and failing, to grapple the larger man into submission. As the two rolled around, Prompto leaned into Ignis again, getting back to the lights in his lap. As he managed to get it unraveled, Ignis took up the end, rolling it around his hand to keep it from tangling again and before long it was free and ready to go on the tree. 

Gladiolus took the lights from Ignis with a nod of thanks and started wrapping them around the tree. As Gladiolus finished with the lights, Noctis came out holding four small boxes, passing one to both Gladiolus and Ignis before sitting on the couch next to him, passing another to Prompto, leaving one on his lap. Prompto looked at the box and then to his best friend, hoping for an explanation. It took Noctis a moment before it clicked, but when he did, he smiled a little, opening his box.

“Everyone has their own ornament to put on the tree,” as he spoke, Noctis held up his own, a fish jumping out of the water, a line coming out of its mouth. Turning his head, Prompto watched as the other did the same. Gladiolus’ was an open Cup Noodle with a fork stirring it. While Ignis’ was a white apron with ‘Kiss the Cook’ written in red with a pair of lips under it. Prompto couldn’t help laughing at their ornaments before opening his own box. Squealing, the blond held up a small yellow chocobo, wings extended out as if it was running.

They each placed their ornaments on the tree before they began with the rest. Once the tree was decorated, though Prompto was pretty sure he ended up covered in more glitter than the tree, everyone sat back down. Prompto curled up against Ignis, enjoying the warmth of his arm draped around him. Watching the lights on the tree change, he found himself drifting off, he would close his eyes, just for a minute, there was still a lot about this Christmas he wanted to enjoy. Prompto may not have a lot of Christmas worth remembering, but he had to agree this was the best one yet.


End file.
